


Waiting in the night

by lamisteriosacristal



Series: Shared world [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamisteriosacristal/pseuds/lamisteriosacristal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene in the life of Yumiko Ichijouji in which she was waiting for an announce of her favorite author and her relationship with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting in the night

Yumiko walked to one to other side of her bedroom with her hands hold together in her back feeling the gaze of Poromon from the bed.  From the window was possible to see the moon and even if she tried to not pay attention to it, she couldn’t avoid watching her door once in a while afraid that her parents would notice of the light emit from her computer.

“He made this on purpose” She said stopping and facing Poromon who watched her half asleep “He knew that I have an important test tomorrow and for that reason is making this announce so late. But he is in a mistake if thought this will stop me for being one of the first in knowing what this mystery new project is about”

Seeing the smile on Yumiko’s face, Poromon decided to not argue with her and tell her that what she was saying was illogical. Being beside her since their birth taught her that it will only waste her time, more for the fact that she wasn’t sure about what would be the possible reason.

When Yumiko did not have a respond for Poromon, she assumes that her partner had agree with her and sit in the chair in from of the computer planning how to take revenge of mister Takaishi for what he did.  It was then when she heard a bell informing her that the notification that she was waiting had arrive.

Smiling, she opened the link that directed her to a website where she could read the details about the project. Each word that she read made even more difficult for her to be quite. She was expecting a new book but instead the announcement was a series of movies that will adapt her favorite books with a teaser trailer that even show her favorite scene.   

“This is… this is…”

Yumiko was unable to put in word her emotion meanwhile continued exploring every part of the website trying to find information that she could be missing. It was then when she found it, a tiny message writing in hiragana in one of the corner that could easy be mix with the decoration but the fact that her name was writing there cached her attention.

“Yumiko, this is time to sleep. Go to your bed” She read in a soft voice before closing the website and stand up taking a deep breath. Then she yelled “I knew it! He did this on purpose! He knows how much I was expecting this and still…!”

After her angry and loud words the bedroom was filled with unexpected light and turning to the door Yumiko saw her mom frowning. In that moment Yumiko knew that she would be punished because mister Takaishi, again.


End file.
